Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moving image recording of an imaging device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, developing speed of downsizing of mobile devices that can capture moving images is remarkable. Measures against heat, which is generated inside the mobile devices, are important as the downsizing progresses. Especially, capture of moving images often accompanies the heat generation. However, the mobile devices with a small main body volume are difficult to release the heat generated inside the main body. Therefore, in a case where the heat cannot be released with a fan or the like, which cannot be attached due to limitations of the main body volume, there is an actual case where a restriction is set to the use of the device, and when the temperature rises more than a predetermined temperature, the use the device becomes unavailable or the restriction is imposed on a function of the device.
However, to impose the restriction on the use of the device, the temperature needs to be accurately measured. For the accurate measurement, there is a technology of including a temperature sensor inside the device, and forcibly shutting down a power supply of the device when the temperature rises more than a predetermined temperature (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-165373).
However, this technology requires the temperature sensor for identifying whether the temperature rises to the predetermined temperature. Mount of the temperature sensor is costly, and it is difficult to layout the temperature sensor in a position where the sensor can detect touch of skin of a user for appearance reasons. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to determine whether a camera has a high temperature, without using the temperature sensor.
Further, there is a technology of displaying a prohibition operation on a display unit of the device when the temperature measured by the temperature sensor rises to a predetermined temperature (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-028425). Similarly, use of the temperature sensor involves an extra cost. Further, the fact of heat generation is displayed on a GUI display unit with an icon or the like, and thus the display becomes an obstacle for the user who inherently wishes to concentrate on image capture operation, and thus there is a disadvantage of robbing concentration on a live video image.
Meanwhile, there is another problem of a decrease in accuracy when the temperature sensor is not used depending on circumstances of image capture. It is good if an OFF state of the device continues long. However, for example, there is a possibility that the temperature of the camera may be decreased even if only slightly during a short time between moving image recording and moving image recording, that is, during a time when no image capture is performed. It is further desirable to support such a case.
Further, when the temperature sensor has some sort of trouble, it is desirable to support the trouble.